Thief on the Cross
by S Danyal Allen
Summary: This story is the first Good Friday told through the eyes of the Good Thief St. Dismas. Rated T for Violence depicting crucifixion.
**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. Since Easter's around the corner I decided to create a story of the first Good Friday told through the eyes of a thief who received the same punishment. His name was Dismas and now he is known as St. Dismas, the first saint to be canonized not only whilst alive, but also canonized by Christ, Himself.**

Thief. That's what I was called as I stared with fear as the soldiers were whipping a Man who looked older than me with brown hair and blue eyes. I remembered seeing Him somewhere before, I could not figure it out. I started to remember He was Jesus of Nazareth, the Rabbi who performed miracles, I remember meeting His family when me and my band were about to rob them, but I told them no. It was beyond me as to why He was being treated like this.

I looked at my hands with remorse as I remembered what landed me here in the first place. I was trying to get some money to feed myself and my brother Gestas and I was holding a knife and as the man was running Gestas pushed me and I stared in shock as blood started to spill from the man and we picked up the money leaving the man to die.

Because of what happened I started to feel salty tears of remorse running down my face as I have realized my fate. My brother and I were sentenced to die by crucifixion.

Later that afternoon I saw Jesus as He wore a crown of thorns that was piercing His head, and I was led by the soldiers with my arms held out as they tied my wrists to the crossbeam. My brother on the other hand was being defiant as he was trying to fight out of his fate by resisting the orders to the point that two soldiers forced his arms to stretch out as they tied his wrists to the crossbeam. Jesus was tied to His crossbeam, and we started to walk up to the lonely hill to where we were to die called Golgotha "the skull".

I started to hear protests and shouts against Jesus' execution, as well as jeers and mocks against Him. When He fell I showed concern until I saw a man with curly black hair, brown eyes in a brown robe called Simon of Cyrene who was being roughly dragged from the crowd and he was commanded to help Jesus carry the cross to the destination that we were to die.

When we reached the place of our executions, I stared in fear and guilt as I knew I would be judged by God for what I had done in life and would be condemned to further torment in Hell. I felt a strong foot pinning me to the ground as the soldier cut the ropes on my wrists and I stared at the nail in horror as I knew what was going to happen.

I started to scream in pain as the nails were penetrating into my wrists as crimson blood was gushing from my wrists as my flesh came in contact to the nail's sharp spike that drove deeper proceeding into the wood of my cross, as I cried in agony I started to see the other two being nailed in the wrists as well.

They lifted me to the cross pole and my brother was moving his feet around and he kicked one of the soldiers, one of the other soldiers held his feet in position and Gestas started let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain as the nail was ripping into Gestas's feet, Jesus was next.

When they came to my feet, one of the soldiers positioned my feet and another started to drive the nail into my feet, I yelled in agony as the nail was tearing into the bones and blood vessels of my feet as blood started to rush from the hole on my foot. When they were done, I tried taking a breath but my body was in severe trauma.

I started to hear Jesus saying, "Father, forgive them for they know not what they do."

My brother taunted, "Aren't you the Messiah? Save Yourself and us!"

I rebuked in defense, "Leave Him alone! Don't you fear God even when we received the same sentence as Him?! Our punishment is just, but this Man has done nothing wrong."

Jesus looked into my eyes and I pleaded, "Lord, please remember me when You come into Your kingdom."

Jesus responded, "Truly, I say to you, today you will be with Me in Paradise."

For the first time in my life I felt peace and rest knowing that I would not be forgotten.

Hours passed and a storm started to form and Jesus said, "Father into your hands I commend My spirit." He drew His last breath and died.

I started to hear a scream of pain as my brother Gestas was having his legs broken. This was because of the Sabbath and they had to hasten our deaths to take our bodies down. When Jesus was next one of the soldiers plunged a spear into His side to confirm His death, blood and water poured out, I felt a sharp pain as my legs broke with a swift crack. I tried breathing, but everything went black.

When I came to, I found myself in amongst angels and I saw Jesus who said, "I am the resurrection and the light. He who believes in Me will not truly die, but will live forever."

 **Author's Notes:** The story was inspired by an anime short My Last Day. I hope you have asafe and happy Passover, Easter, or any holiday associated in the spring. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.


End file.
